Te olho, logo te amo
by marypotts
Summary: SasuSaku.UA.Oneshot- É possível se apaixonar pela mesma pessoa inúmeras vezes. Mesmo nunca tendo deixado de amá-lá. Na primeira vez, segunda, terceira, trigésima quinta....e toda vez que eu torno a olhar para ele, me apaixono novamente.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto. Mas eu pego o Sasuke emprestado de vez em quando.

**NOTA:**

_Ideia dos números: _ São as vezes que ela olhou pra ele e se apaixonou. Foi um ideia doida eu sei, mas foi o jeito que eu achei para unir todos os parágrafos soltos numa historia só. Acreditem cada coisa era pra uma fic diferente. (medo de mim)

_Título: _Vem de 'Penso, logo existo.' Não tinha nada melhor pra por.

_Narrativa:_ Fui influenciada pelo livro 'sociedade secreta: rosa&túmulo'. (merchannn) Eu descobri nesse livro o jeito como gostaria de escrever, mas mesmo assim, não consegui chegar muito perto. Ahnn enfim.

* * *

_Te olho, logo te amo._

É possível se apaixonar pela mesma pessoa inúmeras vezes. Mesmo nunca tendo deixado de amá-lá, você sente como se fosse a primeira vez.

Olha nos olhos.

E ama de novo.

E outra vez.

E sempre.

**1º vez:**

Eu me vi apaixonada por ele, aos seis anos de idade. Um pouco precoce eu diria, mas, era inevitável. Tá, eu admito, no começo talvez eu tenha sido pressionada pelas 'coleguinhas', todas gostavam de alguém menos eu, foi então quando decidi que arranjaria um amor. Olhei para os lados, analisando criteriosamente, o primeiro que avistei com esse pensamento em mente, Sasuke Uchiha. Aqueles olhos negros me prenderam. Ele é perfeito. Decidi.

Infelizmente, mais tarde quando fui comunicar meu grande 'achado' as minhas amigas, descobri que quase todas gostavam dele também. Inclusive minha melhor amiga Ino. Eu não me abalei muito e declarei com firmeza que encararia as minhas 'rivais'. Mesmo que isso significasse perder minha melhor amiga.

-Sasuke-kun!!! -Ele surpreendeu a todas e passou na nossa frente.

-....- E surpreendeu de novo nos deixando no vácuo.

_Desilusão._

**2º vez:**

Estávamos brincando no parquinho da escola. Eu era uma criança de muita energia, queria brincar, mas todos estavam sendo conduzidos pela professora, pois era hora da soneca da tarde. Eu, sempre muito rebelde, corri e fugi da professora, chegando próximo ao lago da escola. (Escola irresponsável, a gente podia se afogar naquele lago..Naruto já tinha tentado isso.) A hora da soneca era horrível, a professora colocava música e nós fechávamos os olhos para, sei lá, meditar no episódio anterior de ursinhos carinhosos, mas todos acabavam dormindo. Essa não era a intenção, acredite. Os alunos que chamavam de hora da soneca. Enfim, estava calor e eu poderia molhar os pés na água. Mas, quando me aproximei, eu vi que não estava sozinha. Ele estava lá. Sentado na beira do lago. Eu andei até ele, e me abaixei para olhá-lo nos olhos, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar lá dentro? - Eu me julgava uma criança inteligente para minha idade. Mas ele era muito mais.

-E você também devia estar lá dentro. Se está me julgando um infrator, saiba que você também é.

"Infrator?" Tá eu não tinha aprendido essa palavra ainda. Mas enfim ignorei essa sentença e prossegui. Eu poderia me vangloriar mais tarde para as outras garotas que estive sozinha no lago com ele. ( Dês de a infância no mal caminho..)

-Eu odeio a hora da soneca. É chata- Soltei meio que na louca. O que acha que eu deveria dizer? "Nossa como você é gostoso",..tá.. eu disse isso. Mas não com essa idade.

-Hn.

-Você não acha? - Ele nunca fala nada e quanto mais você tenta arrancar algo dele, pior pode ser a resposta. Dica.

-Não é tão chata quanto você.

_Choque._

**150º vez: **

Os anos se passaram. Eu cresci.

E esses anos podem ser resumidos com as seguintes sentenças: Eu continuei com a minha testa grande. Magra. Sem peitos. Com meus olhos verdes. Rosa ainda era minha cor preferida. Naruto era meu amigo. Ino tinha me perdoado,e apesar de voltarmos a ser amigas, brigávamos sempre. Era muito boa em matemática. Coleções de figurinhas sem álbuns. Comia chocolate com jabuticabas,compulsivamente. Me viciei em seriados de televisão. Desenhos na última folha do caderno,etc,etc,etc. Pouca coisa tinha mudado afinal. A única coisa que mudou foi o Sasuke. Ou melhor, o que mudou foi o que ele representava pra mim. Ele não era mais o-garoto-de-quem-eu-gostava-no-jardim-de-infância. Ele era o-garoto-que-eu-tinha-me-apaixonado-dês-de-o-jardim-de-infância. (Antes que você diga que não viu diferença nenhuma, e que eu sou uma cega apaixonada, cale a boca. Reflexos da convivência com o Sasuke. Perdão.)

_Paixão._

**369º vez**:

O Sasuke nunca foi um exemplo a se seguir. Mas certas coisas que ele fazia , certamente me enchiam de orgulho. Ele tinha um coração afinal. Onde quer que ele estivesse, funcionava de vez em quando. E batia. (Só pra constar.)

Uma delas era que,ele era fiel. Ele era fiel a mim , mesmo antes de saber que me amava. Não é lindo? ( Fangirl detectada. A vocês sabem, o que custava sonhar.)

Ele tinha todas aquelas garotas babando nele. Se ele estalasse os dedos, a escola toda cairia aos seus pés. E não,não é exagero. Elas não cairiam aos pés mas brigariam pra chegar perto, pelo menos. Garotas de todos os tipos. Ele poderia esbanjar sua coleção de fãs, peguetes, ficantes, namoradas, casos, amantes, amorécos, seja-lá-como-você-chama. Ele poderia ter chantageado nerds para fazer a lição pra ele, em troca de um beijo ou algo do tipo. (Eu gostaria de ser essa nerd,sortuda.)

Ele podia fazer o que quisesse. Ele tinha poder para isso. **Mas, ele não fez**. Ele nunca tinha namorado nenhuma das meninas da escola. E quando surgiam boatos de que isso tinha acontecido, ele nem ligava. (Ele tinha beijado o Naruto, mas foi acidente, que fique bem claro)

Ele me mataria se soubesse, mas, eu o ouvi contar ao Naruto certa vez: "Eu não fico com nenhuma delas, porque não quero machucá-las. "

Naruto riu. Naruto teria rido por uma semana se Sasuke não o tivesse ameaçado. Naruto pode ter achado engraçado. Mas eu achava a coisa mais , mais , mais 'tudo' que alguém podia dizer.

_Admiração._

**726º vez:**

Não me esquecerei nunca , quando eu olhei para o professor Kakashi assustada. Professores que escolhem seu par na dupla costumam ser maus, e colocar a pessoa mais chata/burra/feia/irritante/'inclua um defeito aqui', para sentar com os alunos pentelhos e com os que não eram seus preferidos.

**Lei de Murphy-** (Sempre acontecia comigo.)

1º Não importa quem você seja (importa sim, só se você for a Sakura), sua dupla do teste de história nunca será Sasuke Uchiha. Ele vai sentar com outra pessoa (leia-se: garota) que vai olhar para você com superioridade e se vangloriar depois da aula (vulgo Karin). Nota: Não adianta você pedir para trocar, pois é o professor é o Kakashi, ele te humilhará até a morte, pois você mero mortal , vai se esborrachar no chão quanto tentar levantar , pois alguém (vulgo Naruto) te prendeu na carteira. E você vai rasgar a saia também. (wow, mas que beleza.)

(Ah, Naruto te espancarei agora que lembrei disso...)

-Haruno e ......Uchiha. - Eu era a mais atentada da sala (depois do Naruto) e o Sasuke era o preferido do professor. (lei de Murphy, te adoro quando está do meu lado)

-Professor, não é justo, os dois vão tirar a maior nota.- Karin protestou irritada , mas foi apoiada pelo resto da classe que conspirava contra nós. Contra mim, na verdade.

-Sorte a deles. - Kakashi sorriu para mim. Eu sorri de volta. E depois para o Sasuke, que me olhou ligeiramente desconfortável. Resolvi iniciar a conversa porque sabia que ele não iniciaria mesmo.

-Então... a primeira guerra mundial... vamos fazer assim eu respondo as cinco primeiras e você as outras cinco, que tal?

"_Por favor diga que vai fazer tudo, eu não sei nada da matéria"_

-Tanto faz. Você estudou?

-C-claro.

"_Claro que não, Deus me ajuda"_

-Tem certeza?

-É bem...Na verdade não. Desculpe.

"_Ele vai me matar, vai me desconjurar, vamos tirar zero, vou repetir de ano, o Iraque vai explodir Tokyo"_

-Tudo bem, essa matéria é difícil mesmo. Tente lembrar de algo, senão eu te ajudo depois.

-Sério? Obrigada!!

"_EEEEE ele me ama!"_

-Não quero tirar zero.

-Ah, nem eu.

"_AAAAA ele __**não**__ me ama!"_

_Desespero._

**1339º vez:**

Foi numa tarde chuvosa de verão. Porque tudo acontece nas tardes chuvosas de verão.

E a chuva caindo lá fora . A campainha. Eu toda despenteada abrindo a porta. Ele lá parado e ensopado. Eu sorrindo, pois estava envergonhada. Nossa breve conversa . Ele pedindo licença para entrar e esperar a chuva passar pois a casa dele estava longe ainda. Minha mãe olhando horrorizada e o mandou tirar a camisa para ela secar. Eu fazendo uma nota mental de que ficaria devendo a minha mãe. Ele tirando a camisa meio emburrado, extremamente sexy. (parte apagada da memória, intromissão da minha mãe para pegar a camisa, dar um sermão no Sasuke, que estava sem guarda chuva, e minha mãe indo embora, você não ia querer saber essa parte.) Minhas pernas ficando trêmulas. Ele se aproximando. Meu coração batendo. (A eu ainda estava viva!) Seus olhos negros me seduzindo. Um meio sorriso. Algumas palavras. Um beijo. Um beijo inesperado. Um beijo interrompido. (sim, a minha mãe passou e ainda bem que ela não tinha visto nada, ela é muito desatenta. Sorte que ela simplesmente nos ignorou e subiu as escadas, mesmo que ela tenha atrapalhado....)

Detalhes não importam, como o que nos levou aquele beijo, ou porque estava chovendo num dia normal de verão, ou porque minha mãe estava em casa . Mas as consequências sim, foram importantes. Foi o suficiente para não esquecer seus lábios, e aquele gosto. Aquele olhar. E o querer cada vez mais.

_Desejo._

**25470º vez -e-lá-vai-cacetada:**

Naruto tinha me convidado para ir comer lámen. Eu fui. Aquele loiro idiota era meu amigo há uma década afinal, e como a escola tinha terminado, não nos viamos mais com tanta frequência, a não ser quando ele estava na casa do Sasuke quando eu ia lá. Estava com saudades daquela peste afinal!

Cheguei aquele famoso restaurante, o Ichiraku, e corri para abraçá-lo quando o avistei.

Conversamos sobre muitas coisas, sobre trabalho,sobre a família, sobre os tempos de escola, sobre metereologia , (Esse tema sempre invade as conversa,hn) sobre o Sasuke. Então, o Naruto tirou uma caixinha do bolso. Me surpreendi.

-Naruto o que...-"_Ah, eu sei que ele gostava de mim tipo, até a quinta série, mas, ele não pode fazer o que eu estou pensan-"_

-Bem, Sakura, você sabe como o Sasuke é...e...

-...-" _Não quero te magoar, Naruto, por que você não lê minha mente? Porque não- "_

-E como ele é cheio de frescura coisa e tal...

-...-"_Eu te amo muitom mas como amigo, como um irmão, não me faça dizer-"_

-....Só porque é meu melhor amigo e você também, eu aceitei.

-....Perai. Aceitou? Aceitou o que? - "_Estava enganada, o Sasuke é gay, o Naruto é gay, AAAH ele veio me contar que eles vão morar juntos,adotar uma criança,morar na Itália, eles,eles.-"_

-Aceitei te entregar isso, porque o idiota do Sasuke não teve coragem.- Ele esticou a caixinha pra mim e sorriu.-Ele é um idiota não é? Mas ele tá te esperando na casa dele. Enfim, cumpri minha parte.

-Como assim? O que é iss..- Abri a caixinha, e confirmei o que eu já deduzia. - Uma aliança.

-Ah ele pediu pra dizer que é só uma aliança de compromisso. Não pense que ele vai casar com você assim tão fácil. HAHAHAHA-

-Como ele pode pedir pra você fazer isso , no lugar dele?

-É segredo.- Naruto sorriu , e eu nunca descobri esse maldito segredo. Eu até tinha feito uma lista de opções para o Sasuke me dizer se ao menos ,o segredo estava na lista. E ele não disse.

**Listinhaa de Investigação da Sakura:**

1. Sasuke perdeu uma aposta e disse que o Naruto podia pedir qualquer coisa.

2. Naruto queria que casássemos nós três, e que fossemos um threesome feliz.

3. Sasuke estava bêbado e falou coisas sem noção, nas quais só Naruto levaria em consideração.

4. Havia uma terceira pessoa envolvida, ou uma organização conspirando ali.

5. Os dois tinham sido abduzidos e sofrido lavagem cerebral.

6. Sasuke tinha lido algum livro-de-auto-ajuda-de-superação-da-timidez-em-relacionamentos barato recomendado pelo Naruto, que tinha comprado um igual pra Hinata. (nota: pobre Hinata)

7. Nenhuma das anteriores...

Enfim, eu fui para a casa do Sasuke naquela noite. E fiz com que ele fizesse tudo como pede os conformes da sociedade, e que trocasse as alianças fazendo juras de amor, ou algo do tipo te-suportarei-até-quando-der-e-depois-te-matarei-e-me-suicidarei-pois-não-sei-viver-sem-você. Foi lindo. Também fizemos outras coisas que não vem ao caso agora. (hn. nota: comprar cuecas novas para o Sasuke.)

_Amor._

**Você-ainda-se-importa-com-números-a-essa-altura?:**

Mudando a narrativa para o presente. Sim! Eu resumi as coisas até aqui. E bem foi o que me lembrei no momento. Mas, quero dizer que agora que estamos juntos de verdade (e não só na minha imaginação) , descobri o porque me apaixonei por ele logo de cara. Por que ele era diferente. Por muitas-razões-que-eu-não-diria-agora-pois-tem-crianças-lendo, porque ele era gentil quando queria, ele era cativante e principalmente, por aqueles olhos que me prenderam. Foi amor a primeira vista, segunda, terceira, trigésima quinta.......

e toda vez que eu torno a olhar para ele,

me apaixono novamente.

_Felicidade._

"_Sakura. Obrigado por tudo."_

...

* * *

**N/A: ** Totalmente nonsense , Ok, eu viajei. Admito.

Ah os parêntenses são notas da própria Sakura, eu não me intrometi na história, (eu falo com as pessoas em parênteses, alok-)

Fic baseada em fatos reais. SAUSHAUHSHUA Não exatamente do jeito que você pensou agora.

É que cada vez que o Sasuke aparece no mangá/anime, eu gosto mais dele, e admiro mais a sua determinação e caráter. (e aqueles olhos. *¬*) E acho cada vez mais que ele está enganando todo mundo e que no fim teremos grandes surpresar com o Sasukinho. /random

Já falei coisa demais,

Enfim Reviews amigas de shipper. :3


End file.
